


Inspiration Lost, Inspiration Found

by HeartArtemisHunter133



Category: Yungblud
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartArtemisHunter133/pseuds/HeartArtemisHunter133
Summary: In a world where your soulmates' drawings show up on your own skin for as long as they aren't washed off, Dominic Harrison has spent most of his life being misunderstood and lost in his own mind trying to express himself.  It wasn't until one night he woke up to feeling a felt tip marker on his skin that he felt he found someone who understood.On sleepless nights he felt the marker drawing flowers everywhere. Unique roses and vines crawling up from between his toes all the way up to his hips. It started when he was thirteen and it stopped bit by bit when he was sixteen.After his second album though there was the feeling again, a simple little black broken heart next to a pink rose.
Relationships: dominic harrison/original male character, yungblud/original male character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

Dominic had been having a rough night sleeping -that's what tended to happen when you had too much energy it seemed- when it first happened. It was April, and it was raining harshly outside and it was LOUD. Then he felt an odd feeling on his arm and he looked down. His green eyes landed on his skin and saw curls coming off a line that started between his fingers on his left hand -they were right-handed, it was so steady- he scrambled going to find a sharpie, landing on a pink one, as they - whoever they were- drew a rose.

For a few hours it seemed he watched them draw and even though it was his nondominant hand, he colored in each flower, each rose, until his eyes grew heavy.

The next week it happened again... except this time it was flowers all up his leg, all the way up to his hip. A few people at school mocked him for the flowers on his arms the week before but now he truly didn't care. His soulmate liked to draw flowers on their skin. He loved it, taking pictures to remember each drawing.

They were an artist! They drew so much on their skin- it was beautiful! They even drew in black and pink for him. He never drew back but he colored in- oh he loved it! It brightened his days so much. 

But then they started fading off bit by bit. Less and less art came.

After a few weeks of no art, he felt gutted sitting alone in his room he was renting. He pulled out a black sharpie, and simply drew a black heart to show them he missed them. 

They didn't draw back.

He knew they were alive though a few years later- when he felt pain in his right arm and he looked down in shock, seeing words appearing- the pain of a tattoo needle!- he smiled, oddly comforted as he watched from his bed where he'd been trapped the past few months, writing music.

When it was done it was a simple quote but the meaning he felt in his heart. _If I can live through this, I can do anything._

They still didn't draw.

A few months later there was the feeling of the needle again and he stopped on stage to watch for a moment as this time... stormcloud bloomed on the skin. Making him smile, and put even more energy into the show.

They still didn't draw.

He didn't hear from them for a while. Almost a year went by before there was that feeling again... the tattoo needle this time it was a bigger piece. He grunted and looked at his arm smiling a bit seeing a sunflower -and watercolor!- growing from nothing on his skin. It was beautiful. Then words... lyrics! He knew those lyrics. _Be as you've always been._

He couldn't help the smile on his lips as he sat up in his bunk and pulled out a sharpie giving them time to leave the parlor before putting a little back heart on his hand again.

He had gotten a black heart on his middle finger, starting with just one small one.

They didn't draw back.

He sighed laid back in his bunk a few months later wondering why they didn't draw back. Part of him felt jaded but then he thought about it. Not many people actually met their soulmate. Maybe they didn't want to wait. 

Then he blinked feeling a felt tip marker on his skin and he fumbled, falling out of his bunk in his excitement. He looked down seeing a black broken heart where his last one had been...

And a familiar pink rose.


	2. Chapter One

Briar looked at his arm quietly, waiting to see if his soulmate would draw back. Honestly, if he was in his soulmate's position... he wouldn't have drawn back. Briar had been shit for the past six years. He groaned deciding it was time to get out of bed, groaning as he slipped on his binder and arranged his chest properly. He stretched a few times and groaned, blinking when he felt a marker on his arm and he sighed looking down to see a big sloppy pink heart. 

He had always loved pink. That was one thing that had never changed. Apparently, his soulmate loved it too. Honestly, the past six years had been torture for the artist who now lived in a small apartment in the downtown district of Omaha. He rubbed his eyes and headed to his small kitchen to make himself some tea before he got started drawing to make ends meet before his appointment. 

He pressed play on his Spotify, Yungblud's voice filling the apartment as he puttered around with a little dance. He always listened to music, it was a constant since he lived alone other than his cat Rian. The lanky cat mewed for his attention which he sighed putting food in his dish smiling softly. 

He looked at his arm seeing all the hearts that now littered it from his soulmate and he shook his head, opening a marker and started just drawing for fun on his skin. It'd been so long... but obviously it meant something. He was getting a tattoo again later in the month if he got enough work humming to himself. He smiled softly looking at the one tattoo his soulmate had contributed to his body, a black heart. He couldn't help but smile happily tracing it with his fingers tenderly.

He ruffled his long hair and headed to his desk to start drawing warm-ups for the day.

-_-_-_-

Before too long he'd gotten dressed up, wearing black jeans and pulled his burgundy hair back in a lazy bun, heading down to his car to get to his appointment after instructing Rian to protect the house while he was gone to which he only received a sleepy yawn.

He normally wore hoodies, but today he was wearing a leather jacket over his tanktop boots clunking down as he got to his car opening it up and slipping inside. He took his time before starting the car pulling out to head to the specialty clinic for his checkup on his testosterone levels.

He hated testing but it meant he got to stay on Testosterone. Safely at least. He had started shortly after his first tattoo. A Fall Out Boy lyric. _If I can live through this, I can do anything._ It was when he started facing his fears and self-hatred. 

The Thundercloud came when he moved out on his own.

And his sunflower... had come after a hard year of trying to find his love of art again. At least he had it once more, and he wasn't going to let it go. Seeing how passionate people were about their own art was inspiring and breathtaking, allowing him to look over his own art to judge what he really wanted and where he wanted to take it.

And here he was finally, on his own. Doing his art. One of the bedrooms in his apartment was a studio dedicated to painting and physical art, even though he normally did digital. Hopefully... if he ever met his soulmate they would enjoy the art as much as he did.

-_-_-_-

Upon returning to his apartment he sighed a bit looking around as he stepped forward, Rian ran at him mewing frantically which usually meant he either wanted to walk or cuddle. He shook his head closing and locking the door with a sigh. "No, bud, go lay down." he urged headed to his in-apartment studio deciding to play with watercolors before grinning to himself. Might as well show his soulmate how much better he was. He went and grabbed his full-length mirror from his bedroom to put in his studio.

Laying down a tarp, he got paint ready after stripping down in his bedroom and put on a sports bra, feet pounding on the hardwood as he walked back.


	3. Chapter Two

Dom was getting ready for a photoshoot, arms covered like usual, he loved the art but he didn't want to alert anyone what his soulmate's drawings looked like. Well, that was until he felt... bristles... of a paintbrush on his skin as the first photo was being taken and he looked down sharply. They had just started drawing back! What were they doing? His mind was a moment behind his body stripping down to look at his chest with wide eyes, thankful it was a button-up. 

A giant pink rose was blooming over his stomach and collar bones vines creeping up his neck. He knew they were vines, they had always drawn vines the same way- he couldn't help the relieved expression as his eyes fluttered shut hugging himself tightly with a grin, it was a beautiful feeling. The feeling of them expressing themselves on their shared canvas.

All the while the photographer was flashing pictures as Dominic started getting excited. Overjoyed. With the fact, his soulmate was drawing - PAINTING EVEN! - and covering their canvas, dancing a bit out of pure excitement. 

He changed keeping his shirt open just to look at the art. He couldn't help tracing it, not caring that people would see it. See the art that covered him and another. It was intimate and raw... but when had he been anything less for his fans? 

When he finally was alone he couldn't help smiling as he looked in a full-length mirror staring at the art. he was standing in his underwear only, watching as painted flowers came up his legs and thighs up over his hips looking absolutely stunning... even more so than when he was younger, relying on them to feel saner. He wanted to shout out on Instagram. Tell his soulmate he loved their art, that he cherished each stroke they shared with him. He had worried about them for so long. He loved them. Even if they had never met face to face. When they stopped drawing, he had no idea if they were alive or dead... and now he knew. They were well and alive. 

Dom sighed and ran a hand through his hair smiling to himself as he leaned his head backward with a grin. At least the guys weren't too hung up on the fact he was so focused for once on the art, though he almost felt his heart break when he felt scrubbing on his skin then watched as the color faded, leaving it looking almost like a tattoo. But the scrubbing ended, not trying to take it off anymore.

He smiled and grabbed a pen and wrote one phrase. _Thank you_ on his palm.

But now he had a show to get to.


	4. Chapter Three

Looking in the mirror seeing all the flowers, Briar couldn't help but smile as he cleaned up his studio a bit bouncing as he washed his trays and set them to soak in his kitchen sink. He picked up the tarp and put it in the corner knowing he'd probably do it again before too long. 

He walked into the bathroom running his shower water before stripping and getting in, avoiding looking at his body too much. It was covered in stretch marks from his one pregnancy. He'd had one child and it was enough of a wake-up call. He had been on so many pills after the pregnancy... everything had been too much. He still had his little girl once a week for a period of 8 hours. It was all he could handle. 

Her father had faked his marks on his arms to get his attention. He'd found out years later. His daughter's father was even rejected by his own family for playing such a cruel 'joke' as he called it.

He gently washed off the dried paint, making sure it stained his skin to stay for a few more washes at least. A reminder for his soulmate.

He washed his long burgundy hair rinsing it and conditioning it. He had a very long head of hair, except on the sides which were short and left him with a long undercut. He sighed finally stepping out of the shower to get on sweat pants before making his dinner before bed, yawning as he tied his hair back before looking at his palm as two words appeared on his dominant hand. _Thank you._

He smiled softly tracing it as he waited for everything to heat up. It'd be a simple omelet. He didn't have the energy for anything bigger today sadly. Hopefully the next day he'd be able to handle the concert tomorrow. A client had given him the tickets when they didn't have the money in their account. At least they'd been local and it'd been something he'd been interested in.

He looked at his calendar as his phone rang, picking up the phone, "Hello."

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago to get me for the show, Briar." His friend, Peony, sighed on the other end. "I'm on my way to the venue now so you can get dressed since I'm sure you forgot-"

"Wait.... the concert... is today?"

"Yes."

"Fuck." he groaned and pulled himself off the counter turning off the stove and pulled out a monster from the fridge chugging it as he threw himself into his bedroom to get dressed and put on makeup. He pulled on his black half binder and sighed putting on a black fishnet top and pulled on black fishnet stockings under his burgundy skirt. Slipping on a pair of burgundy docs before throwing on his bright pink vest he had hung by the door, his burgundy and pink lips widening, happy he had finished his vest early on as he snatched up his keys.

Rian looked up at him mewing softly in his strange voice, reminding him of the tickets which he grabbed quickly. "Rian, be good," he said before locking the door as he left the cat looking up at him in confusion.

Moments later he returned for his wallet and another monster, turning off the lights. "Be good," he said again as he tried not to speed to the venue.


	5. Chapter Four

Peony and Briar managed to get in and get drinks as the first band was getting off stage. He didn't really know who was playing but he had hoped it was someone good. The crowd was diverse at least. Then he noticed all the pink and looked down at his ticket his throat catching. YUNGBLUD. 

Peony looked at him. She was tall and lanky with a big smile. She was a fellow artist, "You didn't read the tickets til now did you?" she asked looking at him and shaking her head as he did the same. "... You're a fucking disaster," she sighed fondly as Briar downed his drink as she played with her magenta locks, that coiled in tight ringlets around her face.

The burgundy goth looked at her and sighed, "... You know it and you love it or else you wouldn't have stuck with this disaster so long," he snorted in reply, cracking his back, looking at his empty glass.

"I'm gonna need to take a breath before he comes on stage." he joked, Peony had always given him shit for finding the musician hot after she had laid her eyes on him, but who could blame him? Honesty was a hot characteristic.

"Or another drink," she commented pointing out his drink was almost gone. "Did... you paint on yourself?" she commented finally noticing all the art covering her friend.

He sighed softly, "Yeah... I... painted for them, and..." he smiled and showed her his palm, "they wrote back."

"God, you two are saps... and y'all haven't even met," she sighed. Her soulmate, she was fairly sure, was dead. Or they had moved on from the novelty of having one. Either way, she was both happy and jealous of her friend. 

Briar sighed and got another drink before heading into the crowd as it started getting louder. He needed to be closer to the stage now. He wasn't here just casually now. Peony watched for a moment before shaking her head and followed quickly, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. He wasn't short by any means but he was easily lost in a crowd like this. 

The music started up again as Briar shoved his way through the crowd bit by bit, enjoying the music and the vibe of the crowd, singing and dancing a bit as he pushed close to the stage.

-_-_-_-

Dom was into it, the screaming back lyrics his heart soaring higher and higher. He jumped into the crowd still singing as he walked through his fans a bit. They weren't really fans though. Definitely a family. Somehow this had led to family. Then his voice died off seeing an arm. A wrist.

With a thundercloud on it and lyrics- _sunflower._

_The crowd quieted down in confusion as he reached for that hand and pulled them closer seeing a man in a binder... fishnet shirt and a hot pink vest- covered in beautiful faded hot pink roses and vines._

His jaw dropped as they smiled back at him awkwardly but happy to be touched by someone they admired. They didn't know yet! 

For once... words weren't working for the musician as everything fell silent around him and he did the only thing he could think of when he saw the inky smeared thank you on their palm.

He held up his own.

-_-_-_-

Briar stared, reality settling in before suddenly he threw himself forward into Dominic's arms that quickly tightened around him, nuzzling his shoulder. People stepped back as Dom spun him around before setting him down to touch his face and arms and neck. 

"What's your name?" Dominic whispered pulling him back into his arms where he felt right at home, not caring that he was already drenched in sweat as he grinned.

"My name is Briar."

"You're more beautiful than I thought you'd be," he whispered in his ear holding him just a bit tighter with a wide grin as he hid in his long hair playing with it. "I love you already-" he whispered, "I'm so happy to meet you." he breathed softly, closing his eyes.

"I'm so happy I met you too," he whispered back, tearing up a bit. It was overwhelming in the best way. He found his soulmate. And he had already loved his soulmate. Nothing could ruin this.


	6. Chapter Five

Dominic didn't want to stop touching _his_ soulmate. Briar didn't either honestly, this led to Dominic bringing him on stage and letting him sit on the edge of the stage, leaning on him or holding his hand, sometimes going out into the crowd. 

By the end of the show he couldn't help it, he spun them around and jumped into the crowd too excited to hold it in. He just had to share his happiness- he found his soulmate, in their little family. 

Before long they were alone and Dom was stripping down shamelessly in front of everyone in the green room, making Peony snort as Briar steadily grew pinker and pinker. "Oh, uh, sorry-" 

"I'm not complaining." Briar said quickly, making Peony choke on her drink she had been nursing making it come out her nose and cover her face wobbling off trying not to laugh like a hyena. This got a few stares but Dom hopped over to his soulmate taking his hand in his gently. 

"I can't wait to get to know you..." he whispered letting it linger. The big question. Why did you stop? 

Briar took a deep breath and held it before letting out a soft sigh. "Would you like to stay at my place for the night? So you... can try to understand?"

"I'm gonna move some shows and interviews around... I have to get to know you... There's nothing else I want." he whispered pressing his head to Briar's with a gentle smile. "I'll clean up then I'm all yours." His words were soft and genuine. Honest as always, beautiful. His jade green eyes looking into his... it was something he wanted and needed, as much as Briar did. 

Peony snorted, "I'm gonna head out. Briar call me whenever. Or if you need me to cat sit for you."

"You have a cat?" Dominic asked with a smile before biting his lip. "I'm allergic."

"So am I. He's an oriental shorthair. No risk of allergies." Briar assured quickly, "So's my kid-"

With that Briar locked up, and Peony looked between the pair quickly, moving closer to Briar, hugging him firmly, as the gears turned and Dominic registered what happened. What Briar had said.

"Its okay." Dominic said after a moment, offering his hand to Briar. "I promise. It's okay. I do want to understand." He whispered as Briar touched his hand, sharing a gentle squeeze.

Peony relaxed her arms around him some downing her drink and sighed, "on the second hand I'm staying. For a bit. Briar doesnt have the best memory when it comes to shit so..." she glanced at her friend who nodded. "I mean he almost missed the show."

Dominic blinked a few times, "...let me shower and come back to talk... we have a lot more than I thought to talk about I guess." He murmured with wide eyes, clearly only wanting to understand to follow what was going on.

Briar nodded, "Of course... I- _we_ \- will be here when the time comes." He assured gently, chewing his pigmented lips anxiously.

Dom grinned leaning forward to press a light kiss to his lips humming, "I'll be back in a flash."

And with that he was gone leaving Peony hugging her shaking friend, trying to soothe any remaining anxiety as she got him to sit down. She tied back her hair and ruffled her curls some with a sigh seeing Briar chew at a nail. "Rosy boy, don't. He's not mad. He is far from that jerk," her voice was light, caring and earnest. She meant every word. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again."

He leaned on her shoulder sagging. "... promise?" His voice was small. Hurt. Full of anxiety.

"Never again. I shouldn't have let it get so far before. It'll be okay." 


	7. Chapter Six

Briar had calmed down at least a little bit by the time that Dominic returned from showering. He almost stood but Dom shook his head with that trademark wide grin. "Nah, I'm gonna put shorts on since we're going to be having a serious conversation here, yeah?" he asked bouncing for a moment as he tried to get his foot through the leg of his shorts and tried the other one a moment later, crashing to the floor.

"Don't break anything again!" Briar cried out in shock before going silent with a little blush as Dom looked up over the coffee table and leaned on it looking up at him smiling. 

His green eyes glimmered happily before, "I can't promise that."

"I know you can't-"

"Oh god, you're both disgusting." Peony sighed shaking her head as Dom sat down on the arm of the sofa, wearing a fresh pair of pink socks. 

There was a small moment of silence, awkward but not uncomfortable before. "So you have a kid?" 

It was such a small. Innocent. Question.

But Briar hung his head in shame, nodding. "Yeah. She doesn't live with me but... Her father faked soul marks with me..."

"Abusive fuck head." Well, there was Peony's opinion on the bastard.

He was silent but there was a dark look. He was furious. Not at Briar but at their former partner. "He's in prison right?" he asked oddly calm, nodding with Briar when he did. "Probably for the best so I don't beat the shit out of him." 

It was simple and to the point. 

And nothing was more attractive at that moment to Briar.

"I'd love to meet her someday when you're ready-"

"I'm ready." Briar said quickly before hesitating, "She... I have her tomorrow... and she's actually a huge fan of yours as well." His voice was soft and sweet, before adding something to the statement without thinking it through fully. "You could stay at my place?"

Peony stared at Briar knowing he meant it completely innocent. Briar wasn't exactly great at thinking about how things would and could be taken after all. But Dominic grinned and leaned over wrapping Briar in a tight, much-needed hug. He buried his face in his long pretty hair and kissed his cheek. 

"I would love to. I'd be honored." he breathed with a hum looking into Briar's eyes tenderly with a small giggle before hiding his face again, loving getting to hold his soulmate after so long... It was something he had always dreamed of and it was better than he had dreamed it would be. 

"There's paint everywhere..." he warned softly but smiled at the thought of having his home full of life and joy that Dominic already brought into the flat. "And I mean... lots of paint." he giggled softly.

"I don't care. if its your home then its perfect."


	8. Chapter Seven

The drive to the apartment had been quiet and Briar had spent most of the time listening to the Hunna to chill out and gather his wits. It always got him in the creative mood and after the concert, he had been considering painting then- Well.

Dominic was right next to him smiling the whole way.

He pulled into the apartment complex, tucking into a spot with a hum. The car died down easily, and Briar looked over smiling, "It's not much but... This is where I live," he said before easing out of the car.

He was quickly followed, Dominic bouncing behind him eagerly as he walked up to the main door to unlock the door to the building. "You first," he urged, as Dom laughed loud and bold, stepping past him, smelling of fresh soap and honey shampoo. 

"You're too kind, love," the musician offered as Briar shut the door and hopped up, leading the way to his apartment with a sleepy smile, "You look like you're about to pass out-" he added, concerned now.

The artist shook his head, "No, I'm fine. This is just how I normally am." Putting the key into the lock was simple and easy, unlocking the door. As soon as the door opened fully there was a loud Honk from Rian who sat patiently as Briar stepped in followed by Dom who looked more concerned the cat _honked_ instead of meowing.

"Did he eat something?"

Laughter followed that as Briar picked up Rian who purred like a diesel truck, "No, it's just how his vocal cords are." Turning to face him, Rian looked at Dom, before stretching far too comfortably in his master's arms.

The apartment was splattered with paint, a mural covering the walls, and as Briar kicked off his shoes he shrank down some and smiled, setting down the cat who scampered off. "Sorry, it's a mess."

"Better than the bus-" Dom commented looking around with wide eyes, taking it all in. It was beautiful in its own chaotic way. Paint, color, vibrancy, and the fact obviously Briar very rarely slept- It made sense. 

Chaotic and beautiful. Just like the pair of them. Chaotic lyrics, raw and honest, and passion on canvas. Dom almost felt like he would never mind leaving this nest of a home. "I love it. Show me your art- I wanna see everything-" Dom added eagerly turning his eyes back to Briar who was stripping out of his concert attire without shame as he took a deep breath as the binder came off. "-SHIT how long have you been wearing that-"

"Not long. I put it on just before the concert-" Briar looked at him with a small laugh, "I've been binding for years. I'll do my coughs in a bit I promise-" he stepped closer and kissed Dom's cheek innocently as he passed him to get to the bedroom to throw on a shirt, doing his coughs as promised.

Dom hesitantly followed him in time to see him pull on a pair of galaxy shorts. The bedroom was near spotless as if it was hardly ever used. Rian was a loaf on the made bed. Briar was outlined by the streetlights and moonlight outside from the open blinds. His soulmate. Beautiful and striking-

"-Dom you good?" he asked breaking the moment as his bare feet padded closer touching his arm. Dom nodded slowly breaking into a wide grin. 

"I'm great- I just know what I've wanted all my life and I think I'm there now-" he whispered kissing his temple, earning a little tired giggle from his soulmate.

Dominic didn't wait to get comfortable, stripping down to boxers alone and sat down, "This okay?" he asked softly as Briar nodded crawling onto the other side with a nod. Dom was concerned- he was so tired... then again they had just come from a concert, and it was almost two in the morning. Hell, _he_ should have been tired but he wasn't, he couldn't be. He was near to someone who, while so far away, had been... a beacon in the dark... and obviously... he had been the same to him. Just in a different way.

Briar smiled and flopped onto the bed making the cat honk again, something Dom was not sure he would _ever_ get used to, and the cat lovingly headbutted him making Briar's smile widen, Dom's heart melting almost instantly.

Something told him it was going to be a good journey.


End file.
